dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree
Swan Princess and the Dire Tree is the eleventh installment in the Dark Parables franchise. The game takes place on the fictional Dire Island. As the Fairytale Detective, we must investigate cracks appearing across the island that threaten to destroy it completely. This game is not yet released, and this page is to be used for information and teasers about the upcoming game. Upon release of the game, it will be modified to reflect the final release. This game is based on the Russian Ballet Swan Lake. Teasers (This section will be replaced with the usual page format once the game is released. In the meantime, this section will contain any official teasers or news of the game.) The Beta version of the game was released on April 7th, 2016. Spoilers of any major plot points from the Beta should NOT be added to any Wiki Pages until the final release of the game. (You know what I'm talking about!!! ;)) However, players be warned - discussion of these spoilers is allowed in the comments section. So steer clear if you're trying to avoid spoilers! Briefing Detective, you've been called to the Kingdom of Dire Island to investigate a mysterious series of cracks appearing throughout the land. The phenomenon is related to the disappearance of the magic seed, which holds the key to reviving the goddess Flora, who keeps nature in balance. The prime suspect for the theft is a high-ranking member of the Swan Guard. Be careful, Detective. They all swore to put the safety of Dire Island and its people above their own lives. Parables Uprise of the Swan (from the Beta game) Once upon a time, a child named Elise lived on the Dire Island. Her childhood was peaceful and happy, her days spent in wanderings under the great canopy of the Dire Tree. However, the harmony was broken in a heartbeat. The gates of the Kingdom opened and the Swan Guard rushed in. They carried the bodies of Elise's parents... Their armor and flesh battered by vicious claws... their life - expunged. In one stroke, fate left Elise an orphan. Sorrow almost drove the child to madness... Yet, she was not lost. By kinship, Elise is one of the Guard and they offered solace and companionship. With time - the Guard became her new family. Elise found new purpose in the Guard. She excelled in all of their disciplines - from combat to lore - and became the exemplar of service and duty. Thus, she was exalted to the highest rank - the Swan Princess. As a loving mother, she presided over the Guard. Yet, every soldier lost in defense of Flora brought sadness and opened old wounds. As they perished in the service of their dispassionate Goddess - Elise knew... Something had to be done. Connections * Teasers for this game were first found at the end of Goldilocks and the Fallen Star, in the form of a Swan-based lock and mention of a mysterious message received by the Detective with a feather attached. Also included in the tenth game was a wallpaper depicting a swan and a moonlit lake. * Goddess Flora plays a role in this game. * We learn more about Dire Island, the land the Swan Lake Princess presumably hails from, and the relationship she likely had with her own Black Swan. Media Screenshots= spb-loading.png|Loading Screen spb-loaded.png|Loading Screen spb-opening-dire-black.png|The Dire Tree spb-opening-magic-seed.png|The Magic Seed spb-opening-black-swan-shoulder.png|A Thief spb-opening-cracks-appear.png|The Cracks Appear dp11menuscreen.JPG|DPSPatDT menu screen Screenshot_2016-04-09-15-04-06.png|Informative session|link=Detective Screenshot_2016-04-09-15-04-17.png|Informative session|link=Detective Screenshot_2016-04-09-15-04-26.png|Informative session|link=Detective Screenshot_2016-04-09-15-04-55.png|Cracks Screenshot_2016-04-09-15-05-11.png|Desmond MacBride Screenshot_2016-04-09-13-53-00.png|We meet Black Swan|link=Black Swan (Character) Screenshot_2016-04-09-14-08-35.png|Talking with Elise|link=Princess Elise Screenshot_2016-04-09-14-08-42.png|Blooming Screenshot_2016-04-09-14-08-53.png|Blooming Screenshot_2016-04-09-14-08-56.png|Godess Flora Screenshot 2016-04-09-14-08-59.png Screenshot_2016-04-09-14-09-01.png|Kneeling down Screenshot_2016-04-09-14-09-06.png|Elise takes his sword |-|Concept Art= Coming-soon.jpg|Concept Art |-|Wallpaper= DP10_wallpaper08_1920x1080.jpg|Teaser Wallpaper from DP10 |-|Other Images= spb-logo-on-black.png|Game Logo on Black Background spb-survey-screen.png|Beta Survey Prompt |-|Videos= Personnel To be filled when game is released Category:Games Category:Swan Princess and the Dire Tree